


Growing Love

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Just after Natsu left to train Lucy decided to clean his house, while there she learns of a very unique fetish he has and decided to make him love her, she's going to take it up.CONTAINS Sexual Stuff





	

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Just a silly little fetish one shot, let me know if you’d like more like these.**

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV, X791 (Just after Natsu and Happy leave on their journey)**

It started like any other day since Natsu left, I kinda wandered around on my own for a bit before heading to their place to see if maybe they had gotten this stupid idea out of their heads and come home, as usual I was wrong.

“Still this place is a total pig sty.” I sighed “I should tidy up a bit I guess.”

I had been really depressed since Natsu left, I was finally working up the courage to…tell him how I felt about us, it was embarrassing but I wanted to get it off my chest.

I spent the afternoon cleaning up Natsu’s room and eventually came across a box under the bed.

“Wonder what’s in here?” I peaked inside “HA!”

I quickly closed the lid when I realized that this…was a stash of adult magazines that Natsu must have been keeping for…personal use. I tried to shake the sight from my mind but I just had to know, what kind of girls was Natsu into.

I cracked the lid once more and picked up a mag, thankfully none of the pages were stuck together.

“No way…” I gasped looking through the nearly dozen mags “Natsu’s into…wow.”

I gulped.

“There’s no way he’d ever like me if I look like this, maybe I should try and look like one of these girls, I bet he’d like me for sure then.”

* * *

 

**NO POV**

**1 year later**

Natsu had finally returned to Crocus to make a splash as he began looking for the guild.

“Natsu is that really you?” a voice said.

“Hmm?” the boy looked back “You are…?”

“It’s me, Lucy!” the blonde smiled.

“L-Lucy!” Natsu gasped “W-What happened to you? You’ve um…wow.”

“You got fat!” Happy yelled.

Lucy just smiled, the girl looked very different than she had a year ago, now longer a curvy blond bombshell Lucy was now a big, thick 350+ pound BBW wearing an outfit that most certainly did not fit her. Her breasts were large and full, her belly round and poking out and her ass…was so huge her skirt could barely make it over. Not to mention her face was fuller and chubbier, her arms and legs full and thick as well.

“I’ve put on some weight.” She blushed.

Natsu could barely believe it, Lucy was so big and round…she was like a vision out of one of his wet dreams.

Lucy blushed a bit seeing the bulge forming in Natsu’s pants.

 “I’ve wanted to see you for a while Natsu.” Lucy blushed “I have something I really need to tell you. How about we get dinner and catch up.”

“S-Sure.” Natsu blushed watching Lucy turn to leave, her thick ass bobbing all the way.

As the two later sat down at a restaurant Natsu was stunned at the amount Lucy ordered.

“I’ll have two double bacon cheese burgers with extra sauce, a double order of fries with honey mustard, and onion rings.” The girl said “Oh and an extra-large soda too.”

“That’s a big order Luce.” Natsu noted.

“A big order for a big girl.” She laughed.

“Yeah.” He blushed.

The two took their food to a table and sat to talk, Natsu told Lucy where he’d been the last year while she pig out a big, he couldn’t help but be turned on by the sight.

“You like this don’t you.” Lucy teased “You like fat chicks.”

“Lucy.” Natsu blushed.

“I found it out on accident.” She blushed “But…I did this, all for you.”

“What?” the boy said confused.

“I love you Natsu, I saw you liked big girls, so I gave up all my looks and let go just for you.” She blushed.

“You didn’t have to do that Lucy.” He sighed “I…love you too, no matter what size you would have been.”

“Oh Natsu.” She leaned over and kissed him “That makes me so happy…but, I’m not gonna lie I’ve grown to like this look.”

“Really.”

“Yeah…and I’d love to show more of it to you.” She said sensually.

The two headed back to Lucy apartment, Lucy had Natsu get comfortable on the bed while she prepared.

“Ready?” she called out from the next room.

“Sure.” Natsu gulped.

“Hmm.” Lucy blushed walking out in a pink nighty “Well?”

The thin silky garment was far to small for the girl, her belly clearly stuck out, her breast could barely be contained and her ass was practically eating her panties.

“You look amazing.” Natsu said as Lucy crawled onto the bed, her belly almost dragging on the sheets.

“Good.” She leaned down and started kissing her lover “I’m glad you like it.”

The two began making out, Lucy’s heavy body pushing down against Natsu’s. The dragon slayer wasn’t sitting and not returning the favor though, his hands rubbed and explored her chunky ass as her breasts pressed against his chest and her belly rubbed his abs. Lucy moaned in satisfaction as he did this, slowly slipping out of her clothes so Natsu could see her in her full fat glory.

“You like it when I sit here.” She smirked grinding on his crotch “My big fat ass crushing your tiny cock.”

“Lucy!” he groaned.

“Inside me Natsu.” She moaned “I want you inside me!”

Lucy reached back and spread her cheeks so that Natsu could push his cock into her puffy pussy, the girl slowly started rocking to satisfy him. Natsu moaned had held Lucy’s thunder thighs as she rocked, his eyes entranced by her belly and breasts which jiggling in hypnotic waves. Lucy smiled happily knowing that she was fulfilling her beloved’s fantasy. Natsu kept thrusting to match the slow rocks and bounces of Lucy, his hard cock pressing deeper into her snatch.

“Oh it’s so good!” Lucy moaned “My body’s shaking so much!”

“Lucy I can’t take it!” Natsu groaned “I’m gonna cum!”

“Yes…yes…OHHH YESSS!”

“UGH!”

The two came together, Natsu filling Lucy up with so much cum her fat pussy spurted out the sides.

“You’ve been holding it in all day haven’t you.” Lucy teased “I didn’t realis this body as so erotic.”

“It’s hard to keep my hands off you.” He smirked rubbing her belly and planting kisses on her large bust.

“Well then don’t.” she smirked spreading her legs.

Natsu got in position, pushing Lucy’s saggy belly up a bit so he could see her pussy, still full of hot spunk from his last round. He grunted a bit and pushed his cock into her, Lucy moaning more as he started fucking her. Lucy awed at Natsu’s toned body, her lover fucking her, grunting in pleasure. Natsu would heat up even more on the occasions where his thrusts cause Lucy’s belly to jiggle down and tap against his crotch.

“Yes Natsu Yes!” Lucy moaned jiggling all over “Don’t stop!”

“Look at you jiggling all over!” he groaned “It’s making me so hard! LUCY!!!!”

“NATSUUU!!!!”

The two came together once more, Natsu slumping down on top of Lucy’s plushy body as his cock slowly blasted out its last few ropes.

“Oh Natsu.” Lucy hummed “I love you so much.”

“Ha…I love you too Lucy.” He sighed.

“Well…would you love me even more if I was bigger.” She smiled.

“What are you saying?” he smirked.

“That this is just the start.” She laughed a bit “But if I’m getting bigger, you have to do something for me.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked “What’s that?”

* * *

 

**One Year Later**

Lucy hummed in the kitchen, her body was barely covered by ill fitting pajamas. Lucy was huge, her body close to 500 pounds, she had fat all over like a human blimp, she needed custom clothes, her belly nearly sagged to the floor and her breasts were massive and full, but she felt it was worth it, her and Natsu were so happy together.

“Morning Luce.” Her husband stepped out of the bedroom “What’s for breakfast?”

“Pancakes.” She smiled cheek to chubby cheek “How many today dear?”

Natsu scratched himself “Let’s do a dozen.”

“Great.” Lucy smiled kissing her husband’s round face.

Like Lucy Natsu had grown fat, over 500 pounds, it turned out that in her quest to grow big for him Lucy had adopted his fetish for large people so she asked Natsu to grow fat for her too, now the once fit dragon slayer was now large, out of shape and obese. Natsu didn’t mind, he was happy so long as Lucy was happy.

“I think I need some new shirts again, I couldn’t get one on.” He sighed.

“Probably because you’ve got such big man boobies.” Lucy teased poking her husband’s round puffy chest “Not that it’s a bad thing.”

“Thanks babe.” Natsu smiled as Lucy laid a plate stacked tall with pancakes and drenched in syrup before her husband.

“No problem.” She joined him at the table, the chair groaning as they sat to eat “I was thinking of making a roast for dinner.”

“Sounds good.” Natsu said practically inhalant his food “You’d better make two though, one wasn’t enough last time.”

The two chatted over breakfast before preparing to get dressed for the day, both made sure to sneak peeks at their beloved’s huge body.

“Hey Natsu.” Lucy hummed “How about a quickie?”

“I’ll never turn down something like that from you.” The fat man laughed.

“Goodie.” Lucy got on her knees “Now where is he hiding today?”

Lucy pushed Natsu’s belly around, searching for his cock. What used to look large on his frame now looked small and hidden under his fat.

“There he is.” Lucy joked finally pulling the cock out and stroking it with her sausage fingers.

Lucy managed to sneak her head under Natsu’s belly, her saggy guy rubbing against the back of her head as she sucked him to an erection.

“UGH!” she groaned struggling to stand back up and fop on the bed, her fat smacking and jiggling all over “Come on don’t keep me waiting.”

“HMPH!” Natsu grunted pushing Lucy’s fat belly out of the way and struggling to get into a position that would allow his cock to enter her.

“HAA!” Lucy moaned as he finally hit a bullseye.

“Lucy.” Natsu moaned, his belly mashing on top of hers as he floundered and thrusts.

The two moaned and fucked, rocking like beached whales as they made love, ripples would shake through their fat, slowly sliding the momentum into the other. The two moaned and rocked for what seemed like forever before finally climaxing.

“Oh I love you Natsu.” Lucy moaned as they kissed.

“Love you too Luce.” He smirked “So…let’s get lunch.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Just got this idea and wanted to try it, let me know if you have any more fetishy pairings you’d like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
